


Obey

by Kdragonwrestling



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlotte is not as tough as she seems, Dom/sub, F/F, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Queen complex, Strap-Ons, minor fluff at the end, slight bratty Liv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdragonwrestling/pseuds/Kdragonwrestling
Summary: Losing the match, meant losing the deal; now kneeling at the edge of the bed Liv awaits what The Queen has in store for her.





	Obey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [domromanoff (riottkick)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/gifts).

> Happy Birthday, Rach! I hope you have a very wonderful day!<3

“You lost tonight. Do you remember the deal?” Charlotte talked down to the pink haired girl on her knees at the end of the bed.

“Yes, Charlotte,” Liv said in a monotone voice with slight disgust.

“Queen. Recite it back to me,“ Charlotte retorted with a stern voice.

"The winner is the better woman, the loser does whatever the better woman wants for the next 24 hours.” Charlotte nodded seeming satisfied by the answer.

“Now, go get that blue off your tongue. I don’t want any trace of you on me after this,” Charlotte stated strictly, her voice dropping an octave. While Liv was getting the residue of the jollyrancher off of her tongue, Charlotte was gathering a few supplies for the upcoming events. Stepping out of the bathroom Liv noticed Charlotte had stripped herself of her clothes wearing nothing but a royal blue strapon, holding a belt in her hand.

“Now, strip and come service your queen.” After removing her clothes Liv reluctantly dropped to her knees, and took the tip of the strap into her mouth.

Charlotte took great pleasure of having Liv on her knees for her, doing everything she had commanded; To her it had almost solidified the fact that she was truly a queen and everyone else was there to service her. Pushing a few more inches of the dildo into Liv’s mouth Charlotte finally broke the silence, “I must admit you look cute sucking on my strap. You should be thankful.”

To that Liv rolled her eyes, _this did not go unnoticed_, Charlotte roughly gripped Liv’s hair, pulling her off the strap, “Don’t you dare roll your eyes at the Queen!” Liv spat in Charlotte’s face. Charlotte roughly back-handed Liv causing her to fall back onto the floor, “You’re such a fucking brat!” Charlotte yelled wiping the spit off her face. Liv heavily contemplated saying something but she tightened her jaw and bit her tongue not wanting to get herself in a bigger predicament than she already is. She mentally screamed at herself for getting wet from this. The lack of any form of attention is seriously getting to her.

“Are done being a brat or do I have to issue a punishment?” Charlotte threatened.

“Yes, Queen, I’m done.” The irritation clearly shown on both women’s face.

“Get up here and put your hands behind your back.” With that Liv did as she was told, immediately feeling the belt wrap around her wrists binding them to each other. Liv felt the tip of Charlotte’s strap running up and down her slit. It’s a feeling Liv hasn’t felt in months, a feeling that she missed terribly. She bit her lip trying to hold back any noises.

“Don’t hold back anything, the Queen wants everyone to hear what is happening in here.” Charlotte pushes the rest of her strap into Liv causing her to scream at the shock of the sudden intrusion. Charlotte reached up and grabbed Liv’s pigtails as leverage to fuck her harder. The new position allowing the dildo to push deeper. Frustration and irritation soon melted from both women as the pleasure moved in. The only sounds in the room were thighs smacking against each other and Liv’s lewd noises. And Charlotte was enjoying every second of it. “Did Ruby or Sarah ever fuck you like this?” Charlotte smugly queried.

Just the mention of them brought tears to Liv’s eyes, they had gone there separate ways a few months ago during the draft. Without them the days and nights were long and slow. Liv desperately craved attention and affection from them but the timing was never right.

“No, My Queen, you fuck me better than them.” As she heard the words fall from her lips her heart sank at the truth of them. Ruby or Sarah never did fuck her like this, they’d always make sure to be slow and draw out every fucking she got. Liv was pulled from her thoughts when Charlotte stated, “The queen does everything better.” Charlotte gripped Liv hips hard and started pounding her. Liv’s moans intensified.

“Fuck, Queen!” Liv let out between gasping breaths.

“You miss your little squad, hmm?” Charlotte cockily questioned.

“Yes, Queen, I miss them terribly.” Tears started streaming down Liv’s face as Charlotte slapped her ass. Liv’s orgasms was approaching quickly like a rushing river. Her stomach tightened and burned.

“Please, Queen, May I come?” Liv started frantically repeating.

“Come for your Queen.” Just like that the dam broke. Liv let out a moan of pure pleasure so loud that she is sure she broke the noise barriers of the surrounding rooms. Charlotte had halted her movement to reach down and play with the pink haired woman’s clit. Taking note that Liv’s leg was shaking during her orgasm, Charlotte smiled to herself. Coming down from her high Liv’s heart was pounding, strands of hair were sticking to her sweaty forehead. Slipping out of the smaller girl, Charlotte decided to give her a few minutes to recuperate.

“You’re not done, little girl. Come please your Queen.” Charlotte demanded spreading her legs. Liv crawled between the older woman’s legs and situated herself before going to work.

“Good girl.” Charlotte praised, slightly impressed that she didn’t have to tell Liv what to do. Liv didn’t shy away from what she doing, she knew what to do, she just had to find what suited Charlotte. Once she found a good tatic, she stuck with it. The noise coming from the woman above her motivated her to keep going. Charlotte formed a tight fist on Liv’s hair to keep her in place. Charlotte started bucking her hips once she was close. Liv focused on her clit to maximise Charlotte’s climax. Liv felt a little better knowing she wasn’t the only one to break the sound barriers. Charlotte wrapped her legs around Liv’s head like a vice as she rode out her high. After having her wrists free from the belt, Liv crawled up and rested her head on Charlotte’s stomach, hoping she would let the show of slight affection slide. Expecting Charlotte to push her off and kick her out, she was surprised when Charlotte started playing with her hair.

“Queen, May I please stay here tonight? I don’t have anyone to go to.” Liv asked with a weak voice looking up at Charlotte with big pleading eyes.

“Yes, but you leave in the morning.” Charlotte grudgingly responded as she covered both of them and turned off the lamp.

Some hours later Liv stirred awake to feel Charlotte’s strong arms wrapped around her small stature. She turned to face Charlotte and settled in the crook of her neck. Taking in the remaining scent of Charlotte’s perfume, Liv fell back asleep.


End file.
